Gustar
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: No, no, no. Ése niño era extraño y no le gustaba ¡Mucho menos para casarse con él!. SasuNaru, one-shot.


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Gustar**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: AU, shonen-ai, one-shot.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**GuStAr**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Gustar**_: Desear, querer y disfrutar una cosa.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

A sus cinco años -orgullosamente recién cumplidos-, Sasuke podía presumir que ya sabía hacerse el nudo de la corbata. De hecho, había sido él quien se había anudado su corbata para salir aquel día.

Por alguna razón, su madre -Mikoto Uchiha-, lo había llevado a visitar un lugar donde vivían niños sin padres. Orfanato; así es como su mamá lo había llamado.

Sasuke nunca había conocido a otro niño que no tuviese padres, bueno, al menos uno de ellos. Él no tenía papá, porque había muerto antes de que Sasuke naciera, por eso, Sasuke nunca lo conoció, aunque su hermano mayor -Itachi-, solía cortarle historias sobre él. Así que era raro saber que algunos niños no tenían ni siquiera una mamá. Pero que no tuviesen ni un papá ni una mamá si era raro.

Por un momento, Sasuke se aterró al pensar que su mamá lo había llevado para dejarlo allí, sin embargo, ella le había sonreído amorosamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, diciéndole luego que jamás se atrevería a abandonarlo. Eso bastó para que Sasuke se sintiera tranquilo, porque su mamá nunca le mentía.

Su madre estuvo mucho tiempo hablando con una mujer -de un aspecto que no le gustaba para nada-, y cuando ya estaba bostezando por octava vez, la mujer se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y comenzó a caminar. Su madre la siguió y Sasuke apresuradamente se puso de pie también, caminando con la espalda bien derecha y la frente erguida, como su niñera Hinata le decía que hiciera.

La mujer los llevó a una habitación que tenía una gran ventana, aunque los cristales estaban polvorientos y algo sucios. Aquel lugar llamado orfanato era horrible, los pisos de madera gastada no se comparaban ni un poco con los pisos de mármol de su casa, ni las paredes deslucidas con las paredes llenas de cuadros multicolores de su hogar. Aunque a su madre parecía no importarle que aquel lugar fuera tan horrible, ya que al acercarse a la ventana, sus ojos parecieron brillar y una sonrisa hermosa apareció en sus labios.

Con mucho interés Sasuke también se acercó a la ventana, y lo que encontró fue a un montón de niños jugando en un patio de concreto.

- Sasuke -la voz suave de su mamá lo hizo voltear a mirarla- ¿Ves al niño rubio que esta allí?

Sasuke giró a la ventana nuevamente, y buscó al niño que su madre le decía. Había muchos niños, unos grandes y otros chicos, que parecían estarse divirtiendo, aunque no tenían ni un juguete para divertirse. Eso era algo extraño ¿Cómo alguien podía jugar sin juguetes?, pero Sasuke no indagó mucho en eso, y en cambio, logró encontrar al niño que su madre le decía.

Sólo había un niño rubio. Sasuke no estaba seguro, pero no se veía mucho más grande que él, aunque si eran muy diferentes.

Aquel niño llevaba la ropa sucia y muy descuidada, sus rodillas estaban llenas de raspones y tenía algunas banditas regadas por muchas partes, como en sus codos o sus mejillas, que además tenían tres marcas en cada una de ellas. Seguramente ese niño no tenía educación, porque Sasuke sí la tenía, por eso él llevaba sus pantalones cortos y su chaleco muy limpios, su camisa blanca impecable y sus zapatos lustrosos. Ellos no se parecían en nada, porque ése niño tenía ojos azules -los de él eran negros-, cabello rubio -el suyo era negro-, y además, el par de orejas puntiagudas color naranja que salían de su cabeza, en conjunto con la cola esponjada -y naranja también, con la punta blanca-, le indicaban a Sasuke que ése niño desconocido era de lo más extraño.

- Oka-chan -masculló- ¿Por qué sus orejas son así? ¿Y su cola? -preguntó con bastante confusión- ¿Él esta equivocado?, como cuando me compraste aquella pelota muy, muy grande y bonita que vimos en la tienda. Era azul, pero llegó una roja a la casa... tú dijiste que se habían equivocado. Luego la cambiamos por la azul ¿Te acuerdas? ¿A él también le van a cambiar las orejas y la cola por otras?

Mikoto sonrió en aquel momento por el lógico razonamiento de su hijo. Ella había sido bendecida con un par de niñitos muy despiertos, así que no le pareció extraño la rápida asociación que su niño había hecho de la situación.

- No -dijo ella, cariñosamente- Él esta bien, Sasuke-chan. Él no es un gato, como tú y yo, él es un zorro. Los zorros son así.

Sasuke frunció en ceño al no entender mucho, haciendo que también el par de orejas negras que coronaban su cabeza se doblasen.

- Entonces -dijo finalmente- ¿Él es raro?

- No -negó nuevamente con docilidad- Él es normal, Sasuke, es sólo que no hay muchos zorros, por eso todos los que conoces son gatos.

Sasuke frunció aun más su infantil ceño, y volvió a mirar al niño rubio. Definitivamente no le agradaba ni un poco ¡No se parecían en nada!, él ni siquiera era un gato... era una cosa extraña llamada zorro que no le gustaba.

Mikoto entonces acarició nuevamente la cabeza de su hijo, ganándose su atención.

- Él se llama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto -dijo su madre- ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Kushina?

- Ah -Sasuke abrió bien los ojos- La señora bonita que pintaste. Tú siempre dices que Kushina-san era tu hermana.

- Sí -asintió- Ella era como mi hermana, fuimos juntas a la escuela. Fue mi mejor amiga, y me ayudó mucho, ella esta en un lugar especial de mi corazón -se llevó la mano derecha hacia el pecho- Cuando me casé con tu padre, ella y yo seguimos siendo amigas... pero pasaron algunas cosas y... bien, ella tuvo un bebé ¿Sabes? Ése bebé nació unos meses después de que tú naciste.

- O sea que... -hizo un gesto pensativo que duró unos instantes- ¿Es más chico que yo?

- Sí. Cuando murió tu padre, nos fuimos de este lugar, Sasuke-chan. Yo rompí todos mis lazos con las personas que estaban aquí, porque me traían recuerdos -paró un poco de hablar, para inspirar aire hondamente antes de seguir- Por eso no supe cuando mi amiga Kushina también murió. Hace muy poco tiempo que me enteré de eso.

- ¿Por eso has estado triste, oka-chan?

- Sí.

Al instante, Sasuke se lanzó a abrazar una pierna de su madre, cerrando los ojos. Había entendido que la amiga de su mamá se había muerto -como pasó con su papá-, lo que quería decir que nunca iba a regresar.

- No estés triste, oka-chan, no me gusta verte triste. Yo no me voy para siempre, yo me quedo contigo.

Mikoto sonrió, tomando a su hijo por los hombros y despegándolo de su pierna, para hincarse después y abrazarlo, mientras que Sasuke la abrazaba de vuelta, con mucha fuerza, como si él creyera que con eso bastaba para que las tristezas se alejaran.

- Estoy bien, Sasuke-chan -dijo, luego de un permanecer un rato en aquella posición- Pero ¿Sabes? Naruto-kun ha estado muy solo. Desde hace cuatro años que esta en este lugar, él no tiene familia.

- ¿No tiene papá? -preguntó, acurrucado en el pecho de su madre- ¿Ni un hermano? ¿Ni abuelitos ni tíos?

- No, él no tiene nada de eso. Todos los niños que están aquí, no tienen a nadie.

Eso era algo espantoso ¡Sasuke nunca quería estar así!, porque él tenía una familia muy bonita, y además, odiaba quedarse solo.

- Él es el hijo de mi mejor amiga -continuó Mikoto- Y yo fui muy egoísta por irme y nunca haberla llamado, después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí. Es por eso que quiero hacer algo por ella... quiero que Naruto venga a vivir con nosotros.

Sasuke apretó un poco los puños, comprendiendo lo que eso quería decir. Su mamá quería llevar a su casa a aquel niño tan raro, y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

- Pero...

Y su madre calló, y durante un rato no volvió a hablar. Luego, suspiró y su voz se escuchó nuevamente.

- Pero yo no puedo adoptarlo sin una buena razón... así que... -su voz se oía sumamente dudosa- Para que Naruto se pueda ir a vivir con nosotros, tengo que comprometerlo... por eso, voy a comprometerlo contigo, Sasuke-chan, porque tienen la misma edad. ¿Entiendes que significa eso? Quiere decir que los dos tendrán que cumplir una promesa, y casarse cuando sean grandes.

Sasuke se paralizó, porque lo que su madre decía era horroroso. Él sabía que cuando dos personas se casaban, iban a pasar toda su vida juntas ¡Y él no quería pasar toda su vida con ese niño!

No, no, no y ¡No!

- ¡No quiero! -gritó, separándose bruscamente del abrazo de su madre- ¡No me gusta! ¡Él es feo y raro! Yo no quiero vivir por siempre con él, yo quiero vivir contigo y con Itachi-nii ¡No con él!

Pese al desplante enojado de su hijo, Mikoto sonrió con delicadeza, entrecerrando sus ojos negros llenos de comprensión.

- También vas a estar con nosotros, Sasuke-chan. Pero si quiero llevarme a Naruto-kun, tengo que prometer que ustedes se van a casar. Si cuando crezcas no quieres hacerlo, no lo harás. Ustedes tienen que decir que se van a casar únicamente hasta que Naruto-kun sea tan grande que no pueda regresar a este lugar.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos, colocando un puchero en su rostro mientras que fruncía más el ceño. Su madre decía que cuando fueran grandes no iban a casarse, así que eso estaba muy bien, porque él no deseaba hacer una cosa tan horrible como esa. Aunque tampoco quería que el niño extraño fuese a vivir con ellos.

- Te diré un secreto, Sasuke-chan -susurró su madre de forma cómplice- No tienes que casarte con Naruto-kun cuando crezcas, pero harías a mami muy feliz si lo hicieras. ¿Tú quieres hacerme feliz, verdad, Sasuke-chan?

Durante algunos momentos, Sasuke permaneció en la misma posición, pensando y pensando todo lo que su cabecita le permitía. Era obvio que quería ver a su mamá feliz ¡Muy feliz!, pero, por otro lado, tampoco quería que el niño zorro viviera en su casa ¡Y menos casarse con él!, no, esas eran cosas muy malas.

Sin embargo, al ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, Sasuke se mordió un poco el labio y volteó hacia la ventana, mientras que sus ojeras negras se doblaban completamente, en actitud de derrota.

- Esta bien -dijo- Pero sólo porque yo te quiero mucho.

Sin más remedio, Sasuke suspiró enfurruñado, y avanzó hasta la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia fuera, donde el niño rubio se encontraba corriendo y riéndose como un loco, siendo perseguido por otros niños.

La verdad el tal Naruto no le agradaba, pero quizás cuando lo conociera no sería tan malo. Tal vez hasta le iba a _gustar_ aunque fuese un poquito.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

... lo sé, debí fumarme una cosa muy rara para escribir esto xD

Whatever, verán, estoy pasando por un SEVERO bloqueo de escritora, así que aunque he intentado seguir con Anuario, Distintos Caminos y Hasta Que Mueras, ninguno de los tres me han salido x.X me paralizo frente a la compu y no escribo ni una coma. Así que por eso voy a pedirles su comprensión ¬¬ para que me esperen en lo que recupero a la musa idiota que me inspiraba con esos fanfics XD mientras tanto, aquí les dejo esta tontería que me salio al no saber que más escribir, jajaja. La verdad tenía ganas de escribir algo que tuviese que ver con Naruto-zorro y Sasuke-gato (es que se me hacen tan monos así, jajaja), y tenía una idea pero se trataba de otra cosa llena de más perversión y demás. Sin embargo, también se me ocurrió hace poco esto y me pareció tan sugoi que no me resistí a escribirlo. Este fanfic tiene otra secuela que ya empecé a escribir (comprendan, tengo que desquitar la frustración por no poder escribir de mis otros fanfics en alguna parte). Así que seguramente la subiré en un par de días.

En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que tiene que decir la patética de mí. ¡Gracias por leer!, y por favor, ténganme un _muchote_ de paciencia, jajaja.

... cualquier falta de horrografía o error, lo adjudicare a que no revisé esto antes de subirlo xD

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "El amor no es una palabra, es toda una oración_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
